


Thank God That I Found You

by AnotherDayInHistory



Series: Make Me Like You [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Make Me Like You Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDayInHistory/pseuds/AnotherDayInHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gwen plays Blake " Make Me Like You," for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God That I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the lovely Lydia's formerdetective tumblr, and I came across an anonymous Shefani question talking about when Gwen played Blake make me like you for the first time. Both Lydia and the commenter said that a fanfic should be written about this, so I did one. Here you go, awesome you!

It’s the second week in October before she finally gets the courage to share her new song with him. Usually, she’s obsessed with sharing the song right away. Songs are like her children, her babies, and usually she’s so excited that she can barely wait for it to be put together before she’s showing it to her closest friends and squealing over it in her music room with her headphones in. But this time is different. All of her songs are personal—and yes sometimes it felt like she was stripping off naked in public but her songs had been so successful and people so supportive and it was such an emotional release for her that it was usually worth it—but this is extra personal because it’s about Blake. 

 

She knew the way she felt about him in September. She’s never ever been one to fall fast; hell she’d had two boyfriends who had dated her for years, and she hadn’t slept with them until at least a month after they started dating, but something about Blake is different. Maybe it’s how much they have in common despite their outward differences; because Blake is sensitive and bashful and gentle but becomes this extrovert onstage, just like her, because they both like the same types of voices and love the hell out of Fleetwood Mac, because they both care about their fans and believe in laughter and kindness above anything else. Maybe it’s the way he comforted her during all the shit with her divorce, the way he accepted her emotional nature like it was just a part of who she was. She can’t even count the number of times she’d sobbed in his arms those first couple of weeks, and he’d given her the best hugs, all warm arms and soft plaid cotton shirts against her face (and she’d liked to think she comforted him too; hell he’d even cried once in front of her and that was a huge deal for a man, she knew). Maybe, though, it’s inexplicable, and maybe God had brought the two of them together to show her that even at nearing middle age it was possible to discover a happiness that you’d never known. Whatever it was, she fell fast and hard, and it terrified the shit out of her. 

 

Having the number of relationships she’d had, she wasn’t used to this fearful feeling of being in love. With Tony, she’d eventually just crossed her arms and chewed her gum, asking him, “are you gonna kiss me or what?” With Gavin, there hadn’t really been love confessions or sweet words, just hot bodies and fierce teeth filled kisses against his refrigerator door one night when they were making dinner. With Blake though, she knows those things won’t work. He was all about romance and sweet little gestures (because she remembers the first time he kissed her; she’d come over to his house for dinner and he’d taken freaking _cooking lessons_ to learn how to make her favorite butternut squash ravioli from scratch; he’d bought the sweet champagne that she liked and given her a dozen red roses in a beautiful Murano glass vase. He’d turned on Sara Vaughn, and they’d danced before he’d cupped her face and softly asked if he could kiss her. Hell, she still got goosebumps thinking about it), so she knew it was important to tell him how she felt about him. He’d put himself out there on so many different levels with her, from letting her see him cry to dancing to taking time of his schedule to take cooking classes, that it was her turn. 

 

To her (and to Blake too, to some extent) the best way to express feelings is through music, so she decided to play him her new song when he came over for dinner and a movie (and by movie she meant hot heady make out sessions on her sofa; she was addicted to his body underneath her, the spearmint taste of the gum he was always chewing, and the feeling of his curls around her fingers). She almost throws up a couple times during the day as she walks around with her iPod in her pocket like it’s a lifeline, the song pulled up to play all day. She’d ordered Mexican from her favorite and had it delivered and had made sure his favorite red wine was aerating, she’d dimmed the lights and lit a few candles, and she’d worn a short dress with no fishnets that showed off her legs (because he loved her legs, he spent more time with his hands running up and down her thighs than anywhere else when he was kissing her). 

 

She’s so busy fidgeting back and forth in the kitchen, tapping her nails against the marble countertop and smoothing nonexistent frizz from her hair, that the doorbell ringing almost scares her half to death. She jumps, flinging her iPod up in the air and flailing to catch it. She skids across the tiles, her feet sliding a little and almost tripping over herself, before she stops herself from falling. She gapes for a minute, hand against her chest, and the doorbell rings again. Taking a deep breath, she forces herself to relax. She sets her iPod on the kitchen counter. She can do this. Right. 

 

 _Don’t throw up don’t throw up don’t throw up_ was her mantra as she walked to the door and opened it. Her nervousness fell a little when she saw him. He looked fantastic, with the ranch hat on his head and his black button down shirt and his brown alligator boots. He was holding a box of chocolates (from her favorite chocolate place in Anaheim that you could only get there; she’d mentioned it once how did he know and this was why he was so fantastic), and an orchid, brilliant blue and yellow.  He smiled at her, that gentle dimpled one that she’d never seen him used before they became involved, and looked her up and down.

 

“ Golly you look gorgeous,” He said softly, biting the corner of his lips. She blushed and beamed, not being able to help preening a little (because she’d never been called gorgeous with such sincerity before him and she couldn’t get enough of it) as she sauntered over to him, infusing herself with a confidence she didn’t have. His hands immediately set the gifts for her on the side table by the door and wrapped his arms around her, his hands splaying over the small of his back as he leaned down for a soft and tender kiss. She whimpered a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails scratching ever so slightly through his hair and relishing his groan. With a grin, she broke away and stole the hat off of his head, putting it on her own and looking in the mirror to adjust it as she put her hair off to the side of her shoulder. She saw him beam at her and ruffle his hair (he thought it helped but it mostly just made him look kind of like a crazy professor) before he toed off his boots and reached towards the side table, grabbing her gifts.

 

He handed them to her and she kissed his cheek, and she beckoned him into her kitchen. Suddenly, her nerves returned with a vengeance. She sees the iPod out of the corner of her eye as he follows close behind her, hand touching the small of her back, and she unconsciously stiffens. He stops her with a hand on her arm, twisting her around to look at him. His brow is furrowed and he looks concerned.

 

“ Gwen?” He says softly. She looks up at him and feels her eyes fill with tears that are half nerves for exposing herself this way and half fear at losing him after she’s in so deep. His brow furrows more and he pulls her into him, letting her rest her cheek against his chest and rubbing u and down her back. “ What’s wrong darlin’?” He asks, and she shakes her head into his chest, taking in deep breaths (her new mantra is _please God don’t let me lose him please God don’t let me lose him_ ) _._

 

She’s never been very good at keeping secrets (because she feels like she’s lying to people and she hates that), and she suddenly feelings the need to tell him bubble up in her, the well thought out plan she had of sitting him on the couch with the candles and kissing him before having him listen to it while she went out on the balcony to freak out forgotten. She pushes away from him almost violently then, and now his eyes are wide. “ SONG!” She practically shouts, and his mouth gapes open. She realizes what she’s said and claps a hand over her mouth, blushing wildly. “ Uhm..” She mumbles once she takes her hand away, “ New. Ipod. Feel,” She says eloquently. Blake’s face is screwed up in total puzzlement.

 

“ What?” He asks, his eyes still wide. She takes a deep breath, feeling herself tremble. As she stares at the floor, she feels him come up to her and rub his hands over her arms soothingly, tutting slightly at the way her hands shake.  “Gwen what’s the matter? Did somethin’ happen?” He asks again, prying her for information in that urgent but respectful way he has. She takes in one deep shaky breath after the other, clenching her hands into fists. Hell, he already probably thinks she’s gone ‘round the bend. She might as well go for it.

 

“ I….” She’s interrupted when her chin is lifted and he forces her to look in his eyes. They stare back at her, all caring brilliant blue, and she feels her love for him virtually seep out of her pores and flow over to him like leaves in the wind. “ I want you to listen to my new song,” She says softly, her face bright red. He tilts his head and smiles softly at her, exhaling in relief.

 

“ Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?” He asked her gently. She nodded a couple of times. He exhaled again. “ God Gwen, I was scared somethin’ was really the matter,” He says more to himself, and then looks at her fondly, “ I’d love to listen to your new song. Did you just write it?” He asks, hand still under her chin. She hesitates before shaking her head, and he looks at her. “ When did you write it?” She clears her throat, and his hand moves down to entwine with hers while she answers.

 

“ September,” her voice comes out soft and meek, and he nods in understanding. He squeezes her hand.

 

“ Oh so it’s a song about the divorce? That musta felt good to get that off your chest,” He says indulgently, and she smiles at him (because he’s oh so understanding, probably because he went through it too). Her smile fades as she realizes she’s gonna have to answer him.

 

“ No, not about the divorce, it’s about… look, here,” She says, walking over to the iPod and plugging it in to her speakers in the kitchen. She scrolls to the song and is about to hit play before she turns to him. She feels like she need to say this, “ If you walk away after this, I understand,” She says softly, even though she wouldn’t understand she’d be crushed and probably quit the show and never be able to look at hats or dancing or butternut squash ravioli again, but she’s supposed to be chill and low maintenance so she’ll pretend for a little while. He furrows his brow in disbelief and his smile fades a little but he sinks down into her high top bar stool, his feet easily reaching the ground as he rests the bottoms of his arms on her counter. 

 

Before she can get a response, she hits play and goes to stand at the other side of the counter, bracing her hands on the surface and shutting her eyes. She feels like she’s naked in a crowded room, and she’s oh so scared about what he’s going to say.

 

She listens to her words reflected back at her and she practically shakes to her bones, because its everything she’s been feeling over the past month, from the minute he kissed her to every night when she wanted him to stay the night (she’d come so so close so many times as she’d felt his erection against her core when she was on his lap and he’d groaned in her ear after she’d sucked on his neck), from every time he wraps her in his arms to the smell of his shirt under her face, from the times that he’s made her laugh until she cried and laughed along with her. With every hug, smile, kiss, dance, touch, these are her feelings, and she isn’t ashamed of them but is oh so scared to see how he’ll react (because maybe he wants to play the field for awhile and not commit to something like this; he just got out of a many year relationship and maybe he’s not as into commitment as she is; they haven’t discussed too much about their past relationships and hell maybe he had a slew of girlfriends he’d been with for a month or two and then broken it off). 

 

The last chorus is winding down at the end of the song when she feels him right behind her. Before she can turn around or ask him what he thinks as the song ends, he’s grabbing her arms firmly and twisting her around (so different from his usual gentle nature). Before she can realize, she’s being scooped up by her thighs and sat on the kitchen counter and Blake comes to stand between her open legs, kissing the breath out of her. 

 

He strokes her tongue passionately with his and sucks on her lips, and his hands go everywhere (from skating over her thighs to running over here clothed breasts to tangling in her hair), and then he breaks away to kiss all over her face with fast, frantic, pecks. It’s not until then that she gets a good look at him, and is astonished by what she sees.

 

There are tear tracks on his face, and it’s bright red. Even as he’s kissing her she can see the fact that he’s beaming, and as soon as he breaks away to cup both of her cheeks in his hand she sees a full on, light up her life dimpled grin. He looks positively giddy, and his eyes are sparkling with tears. His mouth is open like he can’t believe it, and he opens and shuts it a few times before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into a hug, her feet coming off the floor. He swings her around then, avoiding the countertop’s edges, and she holds on tight. His hands are still roaming all around her body, and she cant help but kiss the side of his cheek as she rests her cheek against his. 

 

Finally, after too long (never too long, always not enough) of squeezing her tight enough to give her bruises he sets her down but doesn’t take his arms off of her, still roaming all over her body. he brings his arms then to rest over her waist, his hands at the small of her back and not an inch of space between them. “ Gwen..” He starts, and his voice is hoarse and he has to stop and swallow. She grins at him (because yeah, she’s pretty sure he liked it) and tilts her head. She starts to open her mouth to speak, but he’s putting a finger over her lips. She can’t help but kiss it, and he grins down at her. “I… I dun’t even know whatta say but I need ta say it,” He says, shaking his head a little, that beam still on his face. She sees him look slightly over her shoulder, thinking, and he starts talking. “ Cant’ believe someone like you’s interested in me,” He starts, and she starts to deny it (because he’s wonderful and anyone who thought he wasn’t could go stuff it as far as she was concerned), but he shakes his head, and she stays silent, “ You're amazing and that song was amazin’,” He continues, and he’s getting choked up again. “ and I fell in love with you a week after I met ya. That’s not gonna change now; ‘cause I fall in love with ya more every day i’m with ya,” The words floor her (because yeah for her the attraction was there but it wasn’t love and it couldn’t be because they were both married), and she feels her own eyes fill. She cant help but hug him tightly again, and he hugs her tightly back before picking her up and swinging her around again. She giggles then, a happy light thing (because he knows he knows and he hasn’t run and he’s so happy just like she is), and he dislodges her hat so he can cover her forehead with kisses. 

 

“ Thank God that I found you,” She murmurs against his lips, and he smiles that wide smile back at her.

 

“ Naw darlin’, it should be me that’s thankin’ God.” He says, and just then her world was made. Ninety-eight percent of her doubts just got erased, but it's the full one hundred percent when she sees his Twitter the next morning (he tells her later he posted right before bed, when he couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about her). 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about these two makes me flail lately, what can I say. If you're at the Gwen concert right now, I hope it's awesome! Commenting makes me like you :P.


End file.
